Lion King: Dawn of a New Era
by petitprincess
Summary: What if Scar killed Simba when he was hanging for his life? What'll happen to the lioness and more importantly Nala? Will his hunger for power rise or will he slowly realize his faults before he's become too overrun with power? Read on to find out.
1. Yes Now I Remember

**I gotta stop making new stories. But, i'm hoping this one'll update quickly, thus getting done quicker. I want to thank DarkMistressAlice who helped me write. I'm hoping she'll help me more when i'm stuck on other chapters. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Fire burned across and lightning slashed through the sky. What's happening, you might ask? A brave prince that's addressed as Simba; has been accused of murder and he is now hanging for his life. Who would accuse him of such a thing? It would be his envious and villainous uncle, Scar. He had told him, he had come across an event very similar. He finished, "_Oh!_ Yes, I remember. This is how your father looked before her died."

He bent over and latched his claws onto Simba's paws. He was about to tell him a secret, that only he and the hyenas know, but instead he decided saw with a lot of amusement, "It's too bad he's not here too. I would love to see his face when you die"

Simba's ears lay against his head and his eyes widened in fear. Scar didn't waste a moment. He threw him down to his fiery death. The lionesses gasped at what they witnessed, the death of their new king. Their only way of seeking peace, is now gone. That enraged then, especially Nala. They charged at the tyrant, only to be blocked by multitudes of hyenas. It was clear that they were outnumbered, but they still battled. Usually, he wouldn't really care about seeing a fight once and awhile. But, he **needed** the lionesses for two reasons. One: They're the ones that hunt the food. Two: He _will_ need an heir. He roared, "**ENOUGH!**"

They all stopped and gave him confusing stares. He walked towards them and reasoned, "If you all remember, I said that hyena and lion will come together. So, we can't have everyone fighting. Can we?"

The lionesses exchanged looks with another. It was obvious he was planning something, but what? "Plus, there is one thing you're all forgetting." He paused. "When my day as king is over-which won't be soon I assure you-I will need an heir to take the throne."

A few lionesses gasped, others tried to flee back into the den, but he didn't care for them. There was only one he's been keeping his eye on. He called, "Nala."

They parted revealing a very frightened Nala. She walked towards him slowly, taking every bit of her time. She shuddered at the thought of being Scar's mate. She stuttered, "Y-Yes Scar?"

"Would you like to be my queen?" Scar asked. Horrified. She was absolutely horrified. Her mother, Sarafina shouted, "Nala you don't have to do this!"

He laughed at her cockiness. "She doesn't have to do this? Then tell me Sarafina, who'll claim the throne when I'm dead?" He informed. She growled at him. She went on, "Nala's betrothed to Simba!"

"Simba is dead! She'll have to be mated to another, Sarafina!" He exclaimed. Her glare intensified but, she remained silent. Knowing that he won, he smiled mockingly at her. When he smiled, thunder roared across the land. It started to rain. He ordered the hyenas to stay away from the lionesses for the night. Of course they had to do what they were ordered. The lionesses went back into the den, as for Nala, she went back to Scar's "private" den. It's private now that he let Zazu out of the cage. Sarabi and Zazu were the ones left out in the rain. He went on her shoulder and asked, "Something wrong?"

She shook her disappointingly. "It just doesn't make sense. Before Simba came, the land was barren and deprived of life. Now, he killed Simba and the Great Kings are trying to restore the land. You'd think it would just get worse."

Zazu believes in the whole Great Kings thing, but didn't really believe they looked after the whole pride. But with Sarabi being very religious, he went with it. "Maybe they had no other choice. It was either kill the whole land and everyone else in it. Or let everyone survive. Why did they let Scar survive? I think that's an answer we'll never figure out. I think-"

He got interrupted by a loud scream. No doubt it was from Nala. There also was cry from the den, Sarafina. The two felt bad for them both. At this moment, they can't do anything. But, just sit back and watch.

* * *

"Scar stop! You don't have to do this!" Nala screamed "There are plenty of other lionesses for you to mate with!" She cried out as she tried to claw him and got him in the nose. "Will you stop this madness and listen to me please?"

"No you imprudent lioness!" he hissed, before mounting her and then began mating. "Don't worry; you will get used to this soon enough and you'll learn to love it." He consoled. Nala did put up one hell of a struggle, but she wasn't going to give in without a fight.

Several hours later poor Nala limped out of his den. She went towards two of her friends Khaleesi, a light tan and cream colored lioness and Alice, who was just a few shades lighter than scar with white tipped ears and a white tuff of fur on her tail. "Oh you poor, poor thing Nala!" they both said at the same time and moved to help her. "Everything will be alright, don't worry my dear." Khaleesi said nuzzling her.

"We didn't want this for you dear. I don't understand why he chose you, we are more than willing to take your place" Alice said softly "We don't want to see you get hurt"

"I'll be fine don't worry. I am a tough lioness after all." Nala replied before flopping down to get off her paws. "He's too rough, unlike how Simba was, he was so gentle" She explained softly.

"Get some rest now ok? We will watch over you." They both reassured, before laying down to watch over her. Scar on the other paw paced around his den both annoyed and angered, that a mere lioness could cause such damage trying to fight against him as they mated. "Insolent Nala, she will learn obedience soon enough. And then she'll be more willing to have my heir." He hissed "If not I can always find a more suitable mate. A mate, who'll give me durable enough cubs to rule over this pathetic kingdom."

"Zazu!" Scar bellowed "Get in here now and bring in Shenzi as well" He growled. Zazu rolled his eyes but did as told and brought in the female hyena. "You bellowed, oh mighty King Scar?" Shenzi asked. "Yes I want you to go on the prowl for some more, eager shall we say, lionesses in case Nala doesn't produce an heir for me" He smirked showing his fangs.

"As you wish, any preferences to what you would like?" asked Zazu with a disgusted look. "Shenzi knows the type. Now leave me and send Nala in here!" Scar growled. They dashed out of there, knowing fully well not to disobey Scar; unless they want to end up bruised, or broken, or worse…dead.

* * *

Nala squirmed in her sleep. She was having a nightmare about what would happen if she made a horrible heir. Let's just say, there was a lot of blood, and it was not from her birth. Zazu saw her in this discomfort state. How he wished he didn't have to do this, but it was the King's orders. He tapped her and she woke up wide eyed. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw Zazu. "Why did you wake me?" She asked suspiciously. He sighed deeply. "Scar wants to see you, Nala."

Her body started shaking. She can only take but so much. Not wanting to disobey, she went inside of the den. If only she knew that things will get much worse than just dealing with their tyrannical king.

* * *

**I hope you like this What If story. Poor Nala, she has deal with the wrath of Scar. Who knows what awaits her when she goes back to his den. Also, what lionesses will Shenzi find? She'll probably have to go out very far. As far as the Outlands *hint* *hint*. Anyway, tell me what you think. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters, settings, or any of that stuff. I also don't own Khaleesi or Alice. They're owned my DarkMistressAlice. **


	2. New Queen?

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me a long time to update this. I've been pretty busy and i kind of had a little bit of trouble during one part of ****t****his chapter. But anyway, i hope you like this chapter. And i'm hoping the next cha****p****ters won't take me so long.**

* * *

Shenzi traveled off the borders of the Pridelands and went towards the Outlands. She stumbled on a few familiar lionesses that would make great Queens. As she was walking, she heard a growl. She whipped around to send a vicious snarl, but stopped when she noticed who it was. It was a lioness with blood red eyes, pale dark tan fur, a gray-cream chest, a dark brown stripe that stops between her eyes, and a notch in her right ear. She questioned, "Zira?"

Zira smiled at Shenzi. Zira asked, "What're you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Shenzi retorted. "Due to the laziness of the other lionesses, I went out to find where the herds have run off to. Now what about you, what are _you_ doing here?" She questioned.

"Scar needs to find a suitable Queen." She replied. An idea came to Zira's mind. Who's a better suited Queen than her? "I'll kindly take that as an offer." She smiled. Shenzi had no idea what she was thinking, but she just took it. She ordered, "Well, c'mon let's go back. No doubt he's waitin on feedback."

She nodded and followed her hyena friend.

* * *

Nala walked slowly into Scar's den. She had no idea what to expect. She walked in and whispered, "S-Scar, I'm here."

There was no answer. Thinking that he had left at some time, she started walking back out. As soon as she turned around, a voice asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

She turned around and jumped a little. Scar hid in the shadows of his den. She asked him, "What do you want?"

"I need to make sure I can get a suitable heir." He explained. Nala knew where this was going. She needed to find some way out of it and fast. He started walking towards her. Her heartbeat went faster each time he got closer to her. She started backing up. She said, "But, you already mated with me."

"This is just in case. You know, if you have a miscarriage, or if you have a lioness." Scar informed. It would take a miracle for her to get out of this. She got pinned up against the wall. He started leaning closer to her. Nala unsheathed her claws and got ready to swipe at him, until, a voice called, "Scar."

He growled in frustration. He snarled, "WHAT!"

Shenzi came to the entrance of the den and said, "It's been done."

He growled once more and started walking out of the den. Nala sighed in relief. "Thank you, miracle." She whispered to herself. She waited until Scar was away from his den to actually leave. She went back to Pride Rock hoping to feel safe, for now.

* * *

Scar walked with Shenzi. He asked, "Are you sure they'd be suitable Queens?"

She nodded. "They seem to be really loyal and strong hunters." She explained. He just nodded at what she said, especially at the "strong hunters" part. The pride needed all the help they can get. Shenzi continued, "One lioness you know well wants to be your queen."

"Who would that be?" He asked suspiciously. She answered, "Zira."

He stopped in his tracks and thought for a bit. _It makes sense. I don't know why I didn't see it before. She's the only lioness that hasn't been lazy. But, should I just stick with one? _He ordered, "Shenzi, make the lionesses feel at home."

Shenzi went off to go roundup the lionesses. He said to himself, "If the lionesses-even Zira-can't make good heirs or be suitable Queens, I still have that rebel Nala."

* * *

At Pride Rock, Sarafina nursed Nala's wounds that Scar gave her. She consoled, "With the way Scar is Nala, he probably wouldn't even want to deal with you. He's probably off looking for different mate, right now."

She responded with a sigh. "I hope you're right. The last thing I want is _him_ looking for me." An idea came to her mind. "What if-"

Sarafina interrupted, "There's a possibility you aren't. And even if you are, you still will have to give your cub love."

"But-"

"Look into my eyes and promise me you'll love your cub." Sarafina demanded. Nala looked down for a second and then looked at her mother's apple-green eyes. She couldn't lie to her mother. She sighed, "I promise."

"That's my girl!" She nuzzled her daughter and went back to nursing her wounds. Nala actually meant her promise, it may be Scar's cub too, but that doesn't mean she has to hate him/her. Also, who's to say that she got pregnant anyway?

* * *

The very next day, Nala went down to go get a drink of water. As soon as she got to the water, she paused to look at her reflection. She turned to the side, and got a little suspicious. It was hard for her to admit it, but her stomach looked a _tiny_ bit bigger. She gasped in shock; she sprinted back to Pride Rock and skidded inside of the den. A few lionesses looked at her completely worried. The first one to go up to her was Sarabi. She asked, "Nala, you're as pale as ever. What did you see? What happened?"

Nala looked down at the ground for a moment and then looked back at Sarabi. Tears had started flowing from her eyes. She cried, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**For some of you who are wondering, Sarafina's real eyes ARE apple-green. If you don't believe me, go look it up on Wikia. They even have a picture of her close up. I kind of was shocked that her eyes aren't blue, oh well. Anyway, i feel bad for Nala. But, she made a promise to her mom that she'll love the cub, no matter what. When she has the cub, do you think she'll keep him/her to herself? Or will she have no choice but to let Scar for him/her? Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King character, settings, blah-blah-blah.**


End file.
